


-Did That Count- MARCUS X WRENCH

by Eat_a_dick



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure wrench, M/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Sweet, Wrench hates himself, highly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat_a_dick/pseuds/Eat_a_dick
Summary: Just your average (but badly written) NSFW fanfiction I haven't decided if it'll be a one shot yet. I just love these dorks...I didn't revise this though, so I know there are a lot of mistakes..





	

This short starts with our group; Dedsec, having their own personal party in their base, the cluttered area with their tattered couch and music subtly playing in the background, some unknown music with a good beat and that each of them would bob their heads to at different times but the moves would die after the first couple seconds.

Each one of them held party glasses of different alcoholic substances drinking heartily; they spoke and laughed with each other cursing and slurs that continued the joy of the conversation.

 

Along the way one of them suggested a game of spin the bottle. 

“How elementary.” Sitara chuckled, but she actually loved the idea. In his drunken stupor Wrench hopped up grabbing an empty beer bottle off his work station. When he sat back down on the floor it was more like a fall, this was the time which Josh would do his usual stutter of “I think I’ll sit this one out-“ Sitara pulled him down to the floor where the rest of them sat and he stayed there uncomfortably feeling it necessary to keep himself involved in the activities the others decided to do.

 

Wrench handed it to Sitara, and she leaned into the middle of them, spinning it, Marcus taking a long deep drink of whatever hard liquor was spinning around in his cup.  
It made his eyes squint with the burn on his throat, Wrench watched him but he turned his head and ‘oooed’ like a grade schooler when the bottle landed on Josh, Ray laughed from the couch. Josh flushed red and he suddenly felt very warm and nervous, Sitara sat and crawled over to him, a short journey, she teased air kisses at him before she planted on solidly on his pink cheek. She knew his limit and kissing him on the lips would surely be past in.

 

“Fuck come on, that doesn’t count!” Marcus said.

 

“Sure it does.” Sitara said drinking again. 

 

“I disagree!” Wrench said loudly through.

 

“Shut up, it’s your go.” She said nodding at wrench. Who’s goggles lit up with two carets. He reached a dirty and tattooed arm in spinning it good, “I hope it’s ray!” He says jokingly as it continued, Marcus ignored the comment, he knew it was a joke but for some reason jealousy bubbled in the pit on his stomach, or perhaps that was just the copious amounts of mixed drinks he’d ingested.

 

It seemed to last forever but it slowed and stopped pointed at Marcus. His face dropped and he looked at Wrench who’s mask now flashed with a winking face and he leaned in. “Woah!!” Marcus said leaning away. “Jesus !!”

 

“Hey you shit, it’s the rules come back here!!” Wrench said forcing his face toward Marcus who was laughing but not ready to kiss Wrench for sure. Wrench was basically on top of him now when the spikes pressed gently against Marcus’ mouth the mask went dim and to Marcus’ surprise he was actually kissing back, knowing that wrench’s mouth was pressed against the other side of the mask. He has the intense desire to use his tongue but Ray made a comment that was muffled by the blood rushing to Marcus’ ears, what made him realise was Wrench pulling away shouting a “WOOHOO!”

 

Marcus chuckled awkwardly behind his cup he could still feel the cold metal and taste of leather. He was nervous but enjoyed it.

The game continued and then ended when most of the crew was passed out, Marcus was the only one awake now, he sat in the corner with his hand pressed against his mouth. The feeling hadn’t gone away and he looked at wrench’s sleeping body against the 3D printer. He was a quiet sleeping and the smallest bit of skin was exposed. By the time the early hours of the morning rolled around and Marcus’ buzz had completely worn off. He crawled over to wrench and shook him a bit. “Wanna get some breakfast? He asked. It didn’t take wrench seconds to sit up . “fuck yeah.” He said, both whispering.

Early morning breakfast runs with Marcus were one of Wrench’s favorite things and on the walk there they cut through a back road.

 

“So... would you say that really counts.... the kiss I mean?” Marcus asked.

 

Wrench looked at Marcus question marks flashing at him. “Why wouldn’t it?” He asked.

 

“Well.... cause the mask.... kinda got in the way.” He chuckled rubbing his neck.

 

Wrench didn’t say anything and his mask went dim that way it did when he got nervous. “That’s the best I can do...” He said softly.

 

“Come on man, It’s not like I haven’t seen your face bef-“

 

“Why don’t we get food here!?” Wrench said cutting him off.

 

“Hey...” Marcus said stopping and taking wrench’s arm. “Don’t change the subject.” He said “I seen your face..... and.... I don’t get it... you have this scar but, I.... kinda like it....” He said.

 

Wrench just stared at him with X’s on his goggles. “you do...” He asked.

 

“You.... you’re pretty cute.” He shrugged. 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Wrench said.

 

The two ate breakfast, wrench subtly taking small bites under the mask. Marcus watched him, he yearned for the look of wrench’s unmasked face. He wanted to reach over and pull that stupid mask off, he hated that wrench couldn’t see how special and attractive he was.

 

“Stop staring.” Wrench’s organic voice said from under the mask as he took a bite of what he was eating. A shiver went down Marcus’ spine and he smirked, his member twitched in his pants which were tight against it, it kind of hurt but he shifted away, it was strange for him to get turned on so easily, he was sure now if wrench took off his mask he would cum in his pants so he watched his food instead nervous to get even a glance of his chin.

During their walk back Marcus kept his hands in his pockets holding them over his crotch. Wrench noticed his strange behavior and two O’s glowed on the mask. 

 

“You okay man?” He asked.

 

Marcus looked down. “Yeah...” He lied.

 

Wrench laughed as Marcus curled into himself just trying to make it through the secluded back roads. 

 

“Do you want some help with that...” Wrench asked. Marcus turned to him stopping in his tracks.

 

“What?” He asked confused. 

 

Wrench laughed under his mask, “I wear a mask but I’m not incapable of sucking a dick.” He said jokingly.

 

“Uh-Uhm...”Marcus said rubbing his neck awkwardly Wrench backed him up into the corner of a fence where he was sure no one would see, even at this early in the morning it was better to be sure. “You’re suddenly very confident...” He said.

 

“I’m not actually.” Wrench said fiddling with Marcus’ belt. “I hate myself.” He said. “I think I’m ugly and disgusting....but you don’t so....” He shrugged. “You made me feel good, I can make you....” He got the belt undone and went to kneel but Marcus pulled him back up.

 

“Hey..” He said. “I said those things cause I mean it and cause I like you... not because I want you to do...this...” He looked down. 

 

“Yeah, I know.... “ He went down and pulled his mask up a bit, his face was still covered but the mask and his hood, but he took it off just enough that his mouth could be used. “I want too.” He said his voice natural and it made Marcus’ cock harden.

 

“Only if you want too... I guess.” He said with a breathy smile.

 

“It I liked myself more I feel like I’d have sucked a lot of cock behind old houses...” He laughed as he unzipped Marcus’ pants. Marcus laughed at the comment, But it stopped quick when he cursed under his breath at the feeling of Wrench’s cold hand gripping around his member. “fuck” He said softly almost inaudibly.

 

Wrench let out a small laugh to himself as he pumped the large cock once, he licked the tip and Marcus put a hand on wrench’s shoulder. He licked again in a circle his wet mouth then going around the head and he kept his tongue out as he pressed it back into his tonsils he gagged a bit and took his head back, Marcus’ head fell back into the concrete wall. “Feels good” Was all he could manage followed by some inaudible murmurs of what you could only assume was a combination of shit and fuck.

 

Wrench took this as a good sign and he took the member down his throat again. Marcus looked down, seeing a hood and mask moving into his he took the opportunity to slowly and carefully take the mask. Wrench took his wrist to stop him but he let go almost slower than Marcus getting the courage to try it in the first place. He removed the mask and Wrench’s nude face looked up at him, his eyes blue and his eyebrows bent down nervous of judgement. Marcus smiled; he loved the sight of his large black cock inside Wrench’s dirty little mouth. He ran his thumb over wrench’s scar before letting his head fall back again. Wrench smiled around the tip and continued to bob his head in and out, Marcus released pre-cum into Wrench’s mouth, and he didn’t mind he spit it out onto Marcus’ cock to make it wetter and pumped him quickly, he’d quicken then slow down much to Marcus’ dismay, edging him to his limit. 

 

Wrench stood up, his knees were sore now, but he continued to stroke Marcus who was looking at him now, they were face to face, Marcus grinded up into wrench’s hand pulling him into him, he could feel it go under Marcus’ sweater and graze his stomach, he groaned. “Can I?” He asked, “I want to kiss you,”

 

Wrench leaned in and kissed him, He could taste his own scent on Wrench’s lips but he didn’t fucking care wrench began to undo his pants quickly in a rush, “I want you inside me.” He said breathlessly. Marcus smiled against Wrench’s exposed lips. He pushed off the wall and guided Wrench by his hips against the concrete, he pulled Wrench’s tight pants down over his ass, his cock still hard he glided it over wrench’s hole and used his thumb to work at it loosening it. But he was inpatient; wrench was bucking back into him, “Just put it in already.” He winced. Marcus was so heated he did as he was hold and wrench lost his breath for a minute at moment of opening, he steadied his breath, but it was wet enough that Marcus could back up and move forward he began to move into him at a rhythm that wrench went with. The sound of their skin hitting together filled the area but neither cared, their moans mixed in with it. Marcus pulled Wrench’s mask down exposing wrench’s hair which was a dirty blond on the tip and a darker brown on the bottom. He began to kiss wrench’s neck which put him into an even harder ecstasy. He was so fucking close his legs shook. Marcus’ was leaving red love marks all over him.

 

“Marcus.... fuck I’m gunna---“ Wrench whined he pushed back pressing his ass right into Marcus’ hips. “Fuck!!” He cursed as released onto the ground and wall in front of him.

 

“I’m close” Marcus said pulling out, Wrench turned and got on his knees again tilting his head back and putting his tongue out. Marcus pumped himself quickly one hand on the wall hunched over wrench.

 

“oh fuck—I’m gunna cum !” He said. Wrench was ready, he wanted it across his face. “Do it- cum for me.” Wrench begged for it.

 

At that Marcus squeezed the tip of his cock a stream of cum shooting across Wrench’s bare face.

 

The two of them were breathless Marcus hadn’t seen something so beautiful as the sight of a cum covered wrench.


End file.
